beardzerkersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dynamite
THE DYNAMITE '(BWF S1) The Dynamite is a demolitions expert and general explosives enthusiast who entered the BWF to earn money so he could buy more explosives, and create what he himself refers to as "the most glorious explosion, ever". He claims to have magical powers capable of creating even more explosions. In spite of this, he's never been seen using said powers - in fact, he often handicaps himself on purpose to make the match more intense. The Bear has commented on this in a recent interview, stating that "...this kind of behavior is just plain disrespectful towards your opponent. I approve." '''Extreme Rules '(BWF S1) Before fighting Randy Orton for the World BWF Championship so did The Dynamite talk about fear. A lot of people think this "fear" is The Willwalker. Backstage after The intense match between Randy Orton and The Dynamite they interview The Dynamite to ask if "fear" is really The Willwalker. The Dynamite replied "Yes and no. The Willwalker is indeed a very scary opponent to fight against, like did you see what he did to John Cena? Well, I did. Untill I find a good way to beat The Willwalker, I'll hold this title for a very long time." 'Payback '(BWF S1) After a long rivalry with The Doctor they finally settled it at Payback or that was the plan to The Dynamite. He underestimated The Doctor and the fight led to a bloody fight. Both contenders bleed and continued to fight and didn't stop. The fight was a long back and forth until The Doctor hit his hump attack and elbow attack. The Dynamite lost the title sadly, but next time, next PPV he'll get the title back. '''BWF Tag Team Tournament (BWF S1) After a hard fight with The Doctor for the World BWF Championship, Khadgar decided to team up with someone named Arthur. This teaming went well and they decided to name their team "The Boom Squad". They fought hard against hard odds like The Doctor's team with Hazama, and Keemstar's team with Harambe. They eventually came to the finals against The Bear & Mr. Torgue. They eventually won with a surprisingly quick match as Mr. Torgue got injured fast against Khadgar. Khadgar didn't really mean to injure Mr. Torgue, but you can't undo what happened. After winning the match, The Boom Squad recieved the Intercontinental Tag Team Championship. Money In The Bank '(BWF S1) After so much hype and momentum with both The Doctor & The Dynamite, the final rematch was here. The Doctor came with a huge victory by dominating The Dynamite and didn't let him stand up that much. The Dynamite went backstage and took the loss as a man by saying "Hey he won, I tried my best and could see if I can beat him, but it seems I'm the one who got his ass whooped. I'll try to hold my Tag Team title with Arthur for a while. Hopefully all the way to Wrestlemania." '''Zerkermania I '(BWF S1) After holding the tag team titles for a year, The Boom Squad lost their title. They got utterly destroyed and humiliated. After their loss, The Boom Squad fought among themselves and had an Iron man match that one of the most brutal matches in their history. This battle felt and looked like a battle to the death, but in reality, this battle decieded the fate of Arthur. After a long battle, it became a tie with 1-1. As it was a tie, Arthur stays at BWF, but he left The Boom Squad. Khadgar decided to go on and find himself a new team that he can trust and that can trust him. 'Magical Keith Elizabeth '(BWF S2) No one actually knows this change of name. But here is Magical Keith Elizabeth or just Khadgar... Both works. After Zerkermania I, Khadgar went far and got two new team members that'll show dominance. But there's one unfinished thing he has with Arthur and he plans to settle against him once and for all. No one currently knows of his two new team members, besides they're very strong and plan to show Chaos. His rivarlry with Arthur went to an ending showing Elizabeth is more dominant and powerful than Arthur. This then went around and Keith tried to build momentum towards a title, but never really went anywhere or succeeded. '''S3 Ahmed Terrorist Caveman Elizabeth S3 has arrived and Ahmed attempts a new fresh start with new moveset and a different gimmick, The Banana Terrorist! This time he teams up with Harambe to form Banana Warriors and so far they've been quite the team together. Their tag team finisher is called Sundae and their tag team theme is https://youtu.be/-nLIIqW8fXc?t=55[[Category:BWF]]